


Hot and Cold

by backtothestart02



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Married Couple, Romance, Smut, Weekend Getaway, cisco mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothestart02/pseuds/backtothestart02
Summary: A cold, wet mishap during what was supposed to be a pleasant weekend getaway helps Iris see the advantages to having a speedster husband.





	Hot and Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iwalkalone258](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwalkalone258/gifts).



> A Christmas Eve present for the lovely, wordsandbowties21, b/c she was so distraught over the Henry/Barry + potential Barry/Iris parallels I visualized in a post on tumblr. lol. Hope this makes up for it dear, and Merry Christmas!
> 
> *Many thanks ofc to my lovely beta, sendtherain (who also selected the title out of a handful I had brainstormed), and the anon who suggested this prompt on tumblr b/c I couldn't think of a fluffy fic I really wanted to write, and "cute" was the only requirement I was given for this fic. Lol. And sophisticatedloserchick b/c she's a gem and helped me figure out a last-minute glitch. :P
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hurry, hurry, hurry,” Iris urged, her soaking wet clothes stuck to her skin and dripping onto the ground at her feet.

“I can phase us if you want,” he suggested, fumbling through his pockets in a desperate search for the keys to their weekend cabin.

“No. No way. We’re going to do this like normal people.”

“Normal people who got caught by an unexpectedly fast-moving current that flipped their canoe over.”

“Y-y-yes,” her teeth chattered.

Barry turned around to rub her arms and warm her up, but she stopped him before he could start.

“Keys, Barry! Now!”

“Right.” Despite her wishes, he sped-searched all the pockets on him but came up empty. “I…I don’t think I’ve got ‘em, Iris.”

Panic shown on her face. “You think they fell into the…?”

“Possible,” he allowed, cringing. “And it would take me a while to-”

“No,” she cut him off. “You are not searching the whole river for our keys. They could have ended up in the lake by now. You’d never find them then.”

“Don’t underestimate my skills,” he cautioned, teasing her, but she was having none of it.

“Okay, just…” she gestured helplessly toward the door.

“Right.” He held her tight and phased them through the solid wood barrier, releasing her slowly once they were inside.

Iris blinked a couple times and looked up at him.

“That will never not be weird,” she told him.

He laughed lightly. “Yeah, well, better than standing outside in the cold.”

“It’s not that cold,” she said. “It’s just…”

“Not as warm as it was supposed to be.”

“I could have sworn the weatherman said 70 today.”

“That was actually Cisco’s prediction.”

She closed her eyes. “Right.” She opened them. “Remind me to kill him when we get back.”

He laughed again.

“Fifty is a far cry from 70, Barry, and you know it.”

He nodded once in agreement. “It is.”

She sighed aloud, running her hands up and down her goosebump-covered arms.

“C’mon,” he urged her towards the bathroom. “Let’s get you in a hot shower.”

“Excellent idea.”

…

**AN HOUR EARLIER**

“It’s bright and beautiful and so _warm_ today.” Iris smiled brightly as she gazed out across the slow-moving river.

 _Not warm_ , Barry thought but said nothing.

“Don’t you think, Bear?” Iris turned to her husband, fully expecting him to be as enthusiastic as she was. It was only ten am and he’d been up since six, so she knew he couldn’t possibly be tired.

To her surprise, she saw a vibrating mass in the place where she thought her husband was supposed to be.

“Barry?” She frowned, concerned.

He made himself stop, mourning the loss of the heat from his previous high velocity.

“Mhmm. Excited.” He nodded along.

She rolled her eyes and headed towards the boat rental building.

“It’s not that cold, Barry.”

“It’s fifty,” he said.

“It’ll warm up,” she assured. “Cisco has devoted his time recently to studying weather, and he was very, very certain that it would be 70 today.”

Barry very much doubted how seriously Cisco was ‘studying’ the weather.

“At the very latest, it’ll only take till noon to get there.”

“It’s not going to jump twenty degrees in two hours, Iris.”

“It could.” She paused. “And I don’t think it’s 50, Bear.”

He came to a stop and cleared his throat.

“What?”

He gestured to the thermometer attached to the side of the building.

_48_ _˚F_

She swallowed, then turned to him, her brightness from minutes earlier not quite as genuine.

“Well, it’s not as if we’re going to go swimming.”

His nervous laughter was quiet enough to have gone undetected as she strode away, paid for their rental canoe, and raised an eyebrow for him to carry the large wooden vehicle to the shore. The skeptical look on the renter’s face was not lost on him.

Still, ten minutes later, he and Iris were settled into their canoe and paddling down the river without more than a brush of a couple droplets of water. They wore long-sleeved shirts, pants and socks underneath their life vests. He was warm enough, and clearly she had no complaints. Maybe he had overestimated the probability of extreme cold this morning.

He hadn’t.

The slow-moving, peaceful river started to slightly quicken its pace when they went around the first bend.

“Barry, Barry,” Iris said in a panicked voice, nearly abandoning her paddle when she saw the oncoming rapids they were heading towards.

“Do you want me to—”

“No, _no_.” She swallowed hard. “We can navigate this. You’re not speeding us out and losing the canoe we just rented. It is not as if we’ve never been through rapids before.”

_Sure. Back in the fifth grade on a school field trip when the only thing keeping them from tipping was another classmate’s canoe colliding with theirs._

He decided not to bring that up.

“Oh…kay.” He took a breath and tried his best to paddle in a way that would get them to shore before they would hit the rapids, but Iris was paddling on the wrong side of the boat. Instead of getting to the shore, their boat was going in circles and heading right for the rocks the water was pouring over.

Barry heard an even louder rushing noise and realized that not far off from the increasingly quickening rapids there was a waterfall.

“Iris, Iris, don’t—please, just—”

“Barry, I— _oh, my God_.”

She saw it.

“Iris—”

“Hurry, hurry!” she urged, paddling faster still on the wrong side, but she was moving fast, tilting the boat. Barry moved faster to try and steady it, but the movement was too fast and just ten feet short of where the current really started to rush, the boat tipped and the married couple fell into the freezing water.

Iris screamed, then gasped when Barry had them to shore barely seconds after they’d gone under.

“Are you okay?” he asked frantically, waiting for a response.

She coughed up some water but nodded, glancing up through her wet locks to see their canoe speeding over the rapids and then down the waterfall.

She sighed mournfully. “So much for doing things like a normal couple.”

“If it’s any consolation, a normal couple would have gone over the waterfall right about now.”

Iris rubbed her arms, which didn’t help because the thick long-sleeved shirt was sticking to her, and the wind that didn’t seem quite so bad when they were completely dry, was absolutely frigid now. Her teeth started to chatter.

“Let’s go back to the cabin, Barry. We’ll put loss of canoe on our tab.”

She started walking before he could respond or vibrate his hands over her until she dried, so he followed. He didn’t attempt to use his speed again until they were halfway back, so she had time to resign herself to how being warm and dry might be better than doing things normally.

…

“What a disaster,” Iris complained, firmly planted her hands on the counter as Barry turned the hot water on in the shower. Steam started to cover the mirror until she could no longer see her face.

“It’s just a minor setback, Iris.”

“Minor?” She turned her head and raised an eyebrow. “We almost went over a waterfall because we failed to take into consideration a fast-moving current and how to navigate a boat successfully.”

“The guy at the rental place could have warned us.”

He thought back to the way the guy had looked at him when they left and wondered now if the look of skepticism had to do with more than just the current temperature.

“He probably thought we knew what we were doing!” she shot back.

“Iris,” he scolded, peeling off his wet long-sleeved shirt as he came towards her. “It’s not our fault. It’s not your fault. Sometimes these things just happen.” She looked about to argue, so he pressed on. “I’m just glad we’re okay. That’s what’s important, right?”

Iris sighed in resignation and nodded. “Right. Yes, of course. Sorry, I’m just—”

“I know,” he soothed, massaging his hands lightly over her shoulders and the back of her neck. “It’s okay, really. I get it. But you know what else normal couples do?”

Her eyes were closed, enjoying the massage. “Mm, what?”

He leaned forward so he could whisper in her ear. “Take showers together.”

Her eyes flickered open as he pulled away.

“They do do that, don’t they?”

He nodded, smiling. “Mhmm. And doesn’t a hot shower sound nice right about now?”

She sighed and nodded herself. “It really does.” She laughed. “Lemme just-”

In an instant her clothes were off, and she was looking down at herself in shock.

“I-wow-“

“The hot shower beckons.”

She looked up at him and saw the barely restrained heat in his eyes.

“Well, I better not ignore the summons then.” She winked, swaying her hips slightly as she moved past him on her way to the shower. She paused at the shower door. “Assuming you’re coming, of course?”

He smirked that cocky grin that sometimes infuriated her but right now made heat pool in her core.

“I’ll be right there,” he assured her, and she smiled as she stepped inside.

“Oh my God, this feels _amazing_ ,” Iris practically purred, standing directly under the water and letting the hot currents pour over her.

“I hope you saved some for me,” he said as he stepped into the shower, shutting the door behind him and letting the heat radiating off the water envelop them.

Iris looked over her shoulder with a seductive twinkle in her eye.

“Come find out,” she said, and he was there in a second, pressed up against her backside, his arms curved around her. “Baby, you’re cold,” she murmured, taking a step deeper into the water pouring over them.

“Not for long,” he said, vibrating as he’d done earlier to warm himself up, the heat of her warming his front too and the water soothing every inch of his backside until he was as hot as she was.

“This does feel good,” he said. She nearly jabbed him with his elbow.

“Somehow it seems like you’re not talking about the water.”

He laughed and pressed a kiss to her shoulder as his arms tightened around her stomach.

“Nah, I am.”

“Bartholomew Henry Allen, I can feel you,” she informed him, rubbing her ass slightly against his hardening erection.

He groaned. “Well, I didn’t say the water was the only thing that felt good.”

She smiled as she laughed. One of his hands squeezed her hip and the other moved up slightly to cup one breast. His lips ascended to the sweet, sensitive spot just behind her ear and then the gentle curve at the nape of her neck.

“You feel pretty incredible, too.”

Iris turned around slowly and loosely draped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss, the heat of him warming her further as the hot water soaked every inch of their skin.

“You know what else would feel incredible?” she asked, tugging at his bottom lip with her teeth.

“I have an idea,” he murmured, capturing her lips again and then pressing little kisses over her face until she was smiling again, her eyes pleasantly closed shut.

His hand started to slide down her torso, then slip between her folds. He pushed one finger inside her and then two, slowly pumping them in and out until she was clutching his shoulder with her forehead pressed against his bare chest.

“Not- Fair-” she got out, but he was relentless. Wriggling against him, her hands trailed down his back, stopping to dig her nails into the skin when his other hand cupped her ass at the same moment he started to nip at her shoulder.

“God, _Barry Allen_ ,” she moaned.

“One and the same,” he joked.

She managed to smack him despite herself, stilling his movements. Their eyes met and then wordlessly her hands latched onto his face as they came together in a passionate kiss. He lifted her up against him, wrapping her legs around his waist and then started to thrust into her, still keeping them completely drenched under the pouring water.

“Fuck- Fuck-”

She dug her heels into his ass, using the movement to lift herself up and down onto him, meeting each of his thrusts with a solid pump and grind of her own when she squeezed herself tightly around him.

“ _Iris_.”

It felt like hours they were wrapped up in each other, driving each other to a more intense state of pleasure and ecstasy. But finally it came to an explosive conclusion when Iris orgasmed around him, pushing him over the edge.

Barry adjusted his stance slightly, so he wouldn’t slip on the slick floor, and slowly regained his breathing. He lifted his head where it lay plastered against the shower wall and looked at her, his locks dripping with the hot water that still sprayed over them.

“Think we should wash up now?” she asked, still fighting to breathe herself.

He didn’t have the energy to laugh or even smirk. He could barely stand up. He allowed himself the hint of a shaky smile, because that was all he could manage.

“I don’t know how capable I am of that, to be honest, Iris.”

She laughed for him and sifted her fingers through his hair.

“Then let me do it for you,” she suggested, gesturing at last that he set her down.

Inevitably he did, and she grabbed the bar of soap. She started to wash his chest, his arms, his neck, his torso. She paused at his hip when she saw his erection hardening again.

She actually laughed.

“I can’t help it, Iris,” he whined. “Not when you’re this close to me, and you’re looking so fucking-”

She lifted her head, placed a finger to his lips, and said, “Oh, honey, I know.”

She bit her bottom lip, sending all the blood shooting straight to his dick, making it clear just what he needed in that moment.

Iris got to her knees, took him into her mouth and had him almost coming in under five minutes until she urged him onto the floor with her, where she sucked him a little while longer, then straddled and rode him until he cried out in pleasure, thrusting up into her in the final moments.

By some miracle, after all of that, the water was still hot when their breathing returned to normal. And gradually, with some assistance, they helped each other up and washed each other without fucking. Barry massaged Iris’ hair as he washed it, and Iris moved her hands in soothing soapy circles down his back, until they were squeaky clean, warm and content.

Then Barry shut off the water, grabbed them towels and robes, and kissed Iris’ cheek before leaving her be to brush her hair while he stepped back into their cabin and prepared the fireplace and some hot cocoa.

“I’m so glad I married you,” she said when she entered the room, donning pjs and fuzzy slippers at barely noon.

Barry glanced up at her and grinned.

“Because of the sex, right?”

She grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw it at him. He laughed as he caught it.

She lay down on the soft cushions and he tucked a warm blanket around her.

“Hot cocoa?” he asked, holding out the mug for her.

She took it and smiled. “ _This_ is why I married you,” she said.

His jaw dropped mockingly. “Because I make a good cup of hot chocolate?”

She shook her head and smiled, all pretenses and joking gone.

“Nope. Just because you’re you.”

She held out her hand to him and he leaned in closer, letting her guide his lips to her in a sweet, gentle kiss.

“And because I love you, Barry Allen.”

His dopey grin and heart eyes returned.

“I love you, too.” He paused, and there was a hint of cocky in his grin when he said, “Iris West-Allen.”

Her eyes twinkled, and she ran her hands through his hair as he sat on the floor in front of her, enjoying the heat of the fire as it reached out to warm their bodies. After a while she requested pizza, and like the dutiful speedster husband he was, he ran off and brought it back to her in minutes.

“And because of that,” she added, taking a bite into her first slice.

He laughed and took one, too.

“I knew my speed would come in handy.”

And it did.

 

 


End file.
